Come and Save Me Tonight
by Nocturnal Raven
Summary: Angels don't usually have sexual preferences or attractions, but sometimes extremely attractive humans can change this. Destiel. In progress. Will update when my life is less chaotic.
1. How it Started

Dean was in a deep sleep at a local motel after 17 hours of straight driving from a bad case of vampires with a preference in small children to a new problematic situation that could have been in reference to another angel, but despite the immediate problems at hand, he was human. Humans needed basic things like sleep.

Castiel stood patiently beside the bed, waiting for him to awake. He had news pertaining to the whereabouts of his problematic counterpart and was hoping that Dean could be of assistance. He wondered if he should simply startle him awake, but then concluded that he would be of less use unless he was well rested. As he played through the possible scenarios of how Dean would react to his presence upon awakening, his mind wandered a bit further than normal. He studied Dean's facial expression; relaxed, an unusual one for him. He was attractive for a human. He was truly unusual for mankind, inside and out. He really did enjoy that about him.

Castiel walked carefully to the other side of the bed and sat softly at the foot of it. He turned his head toward Dean and continued in his analysis of strange human beauty. It was completely and totally foreign to him to have such an attraction to anyone or anything. He didn't understand it, at all. He didn't know what it meant or what he should do about it, so after so long, he had done nothing, but ignore it. There had been instances where he had felt twinges of what felt like a physical pain inside of his chest when others had expressed their affection toward him. _Could that have been jealousy? _He continued to think carefully on his own thoughts and feelings.

Dean shuffled uneasily in his sleep. Castiel wondered if he was dreaming, and if so, what about? He also constantly wondered what Dean thought of him. He knew that Dean cared for him. He remembered those times that he had been embraced by Dean and how his emotions had flowed because of it. He pondered the feasibility of their relationship going somewhere deeper, more connected.

Six hours had passed. Castiel continued to sit silently by Dean's feet. Finally, Dean stirred and opened his eyes slowly. He blinked a few times before turning over to see Castiel staring blankly at the wall. He blinked again tightly to make sure he wasn't imaging things.

"You know, Cas, it's a bit weird to be watching people sleep like that," he said groggily.

Castiel was startled and turned his head quickly toward Dean and was about to explain, but was interrupted.

"I thought we talked about the whole stalker angel thing. How long have you been here?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"I've been here since about twenty minutes after you fell asleep." He spoke seriously, without any thoughts of sounding odd.

Dean's eyebrows furrowed and he decided to just brush it off. He was used to Cas being weird like that by now. He stared at Cas for about five quick seconds and forced himself to roll out of bed. Suddenly the alarm clock started playing _Angel _by Aerosmith. Talk about irony. He slapped it off and stood up.

"Dean, I uh…" He was caught off guard by the look in Dean's eyes. They were faded, not nearly as vibrant green as when they had first met. Dean raised his eyes and stared sleepily, waiting for a response. When none came, he turned and walked to the counter where his keys were resting.

"I don't know about you, but I need something to wake me up and by that I mean breakfast."

He began to walk towards the door, grabbing his keys in the process.

"You comin'?"

Castiel looked at Dean with a bit of confusion and then felt another strange pull of emotion in his gut.

"Well… sure, I guess that would be fine," he replied and then slowly got up to follow Dean out the door.

Castiel didn't eat. It was an opportunity to observe Dean again, inconspicuously… or so he thought.

"Dude, seriously, you've been looking at me like I've got a huge zit on my forehead all morning. What's up with you?" Dean asked after being uncomfortably stared at for seven minutes straight.

"Well, it's nothing really, it's just that… you're _really _ beautiful for a human." He spoke flatly and continued to look directly at Dean.

Dean stopped chewing and stared back with his mouth slightly agape and his brows pushed together in slight confusion and worry.

"Dude!" He exclaimed as if Cas would know exactly why that was upsetting.

Castiel replied by looking confused.

"Is that something to cause concern among humans?" He could tell that Dean was obviously somehow disgruntled about the obvious compliment.

Dean stared at him with utter disbelief in his angel friend and then turned his eyes to focus on something other than Castiel.

"Cas… look.. I know you have the best intentions, but that's not something you want to say to a… straight guy… it implies.. things.. like.. just things that would not be okay."

Castiel still had a look of confusion and he averted his eyes to his hands resting on the table top.

"I don't understand," he said.

Dean squinted his eyes a little and brought himself to look at Castiel again.

"Cas.. are you… are you gay? You know like…. You're into… dudes?"

Castiel was a bit taken aback by Dean's question and it took him a moment to process Dean's reaction as well as why he assumed that.

"Well, most angels are asexual, including myself. We have no need to experience any sort of sexual pleasure, but I suppose that because I'm in a vessel, sex could be enjoyable, although I'm not sure as to which gender I would prefer, but as far as I can tell women have rather disastrous reactions when faced with sex," he said, thinking back to when Dean had originally attempted to 'get him laid' as he had put it. "And that was quite terrifying."

Dean looked at him and figured that that conclusion probably made sense, although it meant that Cas would most likely rather have sex with a man than a woman if given the choice. He contemplated the thought of actually having sex with Cas for a split second and quickly shoved it out of his mind.

"Well, alright then," he said. "Whatever floats your boat."


	2. Accidental love - In All the Wrong Ways

Dean and Castiel walked slowly back into the apartment and Castiel now had a lot on his mind. The ride back to the motel was almost silent and it gave him a while to think about Dean's words. Originally he didn't think that what he had with Dean was anything to do with sexual attraction, but the more he thought about it, the more curious he became.

"Dean?" He asked cautiously. He didn't want to upset him.

"Cas?" Dean replied as he began to get his stuff together from the room.

Castiel clamped his jaw. He wasn't sure how to proceed with what he was trying to say. Human interaction and angelic interaction were two completely different things. He shifted his weight from foot to foot and clenched his fists. This was a lot harder than he had previously thought.

"Uh.. well.. I, uh.. I hope I can be of service to you during this hunt." Castiel immediately turned around and cursed himself for appearing unintelligent and idiotic.

Dean watched the whole scenario closely with a slight smirk. It soon spread into a smile to himself and shook his head. He was having a hard time believing the situation.

"Are you…" He laughed to himself before he could continue "Are you trying to flirt with me?"

"What?! No! I was just… well… I suppose that depends on your classification of flirting." He retorted, still hiding his face from Dean. This sensational emotion he was feeling now was indeed strong and whatever it was, he didn't like it. It was almost as if he was standing directly beneath a very large spot light.

Dean thought the situation as he looked at the back of the obviously embarrassed angel's head and knew that this thing was probably entirely innocent, but was still a problem. He had a job to do and he needed Cas to do it. The whole awkward angel mating ritual that was going on today would not be something either of them would be comfortable with for a long period of time. He thought for several long seconds about the angel's intentions and he suddenly thought it was sort of ironic and funny that now, of all times he was expressing this sudden… want. Come to think of it, that want didn't seem all that outlandish. It wasn't making much sense in Dean's head, but at the same time, it definitely was something he wanted to do.

He wanted sex. Now. With the angel.

Scratch the making sense part. It was completely insane. Dean was not entirely sure what was coming over him, or what Castiel would even do if he even proposed the idea. Somehow, it didn't matter.

Dean could no longer resist whatever it was that had come over him. He grabbed Castiel by the jacket and roughly pushed him on the bed.

Castiel was completely shocked and was unsure wither he should try to defend himself or just give in to what was happening. Dean grabbed him roughly by the shirt and looked him in the eyes.

"You listen to me, Cas. No one and I mean NO ONE will hear about what I'm about to do. Understand me?"

Castiel stared back at him, eyes wide, partially in horror and partially in shock. He still wasn't sure what exactly Dean was addressing.

Until he felt it. He felt Dean's member hard against his thigh and he knew exactly what was coming next. He was hesitant, still in slight shock, but eventually he slowly nodded his head, not once breaking eye contact with Dean.

Dean took a heavy, slightly shaken breath and pressed his lips hard against Castiel's. Immediately he shoved his tongue into his mouth. He wanted to have every inch of him, as quickly as possible. He worked fast and began removing Cas' clothing. Piece by piece.

He ripped the over-coat off of his shoulders and threw it aside, followed by his tie, breaking the kiss only to pull it over his head. He quickly removed his shirt and was overly pleased with what he saw underneath. Dean moved his hand across Castiel's chest and slowly over his stomach, making his way to the top of Castiel's pants.

"Dean.." Cas breathed heavily. The sensation he was feeling was unspeakable. He had no immediate thoughts. All he knew at that moment was pleasure.

"Dean… this is.. this is sinful." He spoke weakly, something very uncommon for him.

Dean looked up at the angel, taken over completely by lust.

"Damn right it is." Right then Dean grabbed hold of Castiel's partially erect member and began stroking him roughly. Castiel's eyes rolled back as the new sensation tingled through his body. It was no wonder so many angels had fallen just for sex.

Dean was watching everything he was doing, but was having an extremely hard time believing he was the one doing it. He wasn't possessed. He wanted it. _Really _wanted it, it just didn't make sense to suddenly want to fuck a dude, not to mention the angel thing. He quickly shoved it out of his mind once again and did what he never thought he would do in a million years.

Castiel felt the sudden wetness against his dick and shuddered in excitement. He watched, his mouth open, his breath hitching, while Dean sucked the tip of his member, then further moving his lips around his shaft. It was almost too much.

Dean moved his head up and down, moving his tongue back and forth over the bottom. He stopped for a few seconds to run his tongue over the bottom of Castiel's shaft. He liked Cas' response; shuddering and gripping the sheets beneath him tightly.

Castiel groaned as he felt the end coming near, but Dean noticed and pulled his head back.

"Wh… why did you stop?" Castiel asked, desperately wanting more of this completely sinful pleasure.

"You didn't really think I wasn't going to get anything out of this did you?" Dean stated seriously before grabbing the small bottle of lotion on the night stand. Castiel watched his every move while putting two and two together.

"But.." He started

"Shut up." Dean said with a smirk.

He began rubbing the lotion over his finger tips and slowly pushed his finger against Castiel's hole.

Cas tensed a bit at the coldness of his hand. He looked at Dean carefully and acknowledged the pure need in his eyes.

"Just do it," he said firmly, "I want it.. now."

Dean looked up at him like he was crazy.

"Won't that hurt like hell?"

"I'm an angel. I've handled much worse."

Dean didn't take time to ask any more questions. He undid his own jeans and pulled down his boxers, exposing himself.

Castiel looked at him intensely and nodded again.

Dean pushed Cas' legs up so his ass was completely exposed and leaned over Cas.

He hesitated just a second before pushing his tip against Castiel's hole.

"Ughn," he grunted. He was so damn tight. Tighter than any pussy he had fucked.

Castiel gasped at the sudden pressure. It felt uncomfortable, but wasn't painful. His vessel would have been in plenty of pain, but it was hardly anything like that to Castiel.

Dean plunged completely inside of Castiel.

"Aaaah!" he yelled at the sensation of being suddenly filled by Dean, but was quickly silenced by Dean's hand.

"Cas, as good as this feels, no one can know. Like I said."

Dean began to move inside of Cas and it was difficult for himself to keep quiet. Goddamn it felt good.

Castiel lifted his hips and pushed Dean deeper inside of him. Dean moved faster. He fucked him harder than he had fucked anyone since God knew when.

"Dean… Deann.. I'm gonna.. I can feel it.. ahn.." Castiel moaned as quietly as he could, _but it was so damn hard. _

"That's okay buddy." Dean spoke in between heavy breaths and could feel himself getting close as well. He was sure seeing Cas cum would send him over the edge.

Castiel arched his back, moaning in between pants and his load shot across his stomach and on his chest.

"Oaaaaoohh! Dean!" Cas couldn't help himself, he had to scream. It was just too damn wonderful. Dean heard a loud noise behind Cas' screaming, but ignored it, letting himself cum hard inside of the angel at his mercy.

He stayed still for a few moments; his member still inside Castiel. Castiel looked totally and completely worn. His energy had been spent. Never before had he done anything like that. Orgasms were one hell of a thing.

Dean suddenly came to his senses after zoning out for a full 60 seconds and pulled out and stood up.

He grabbed the travel napkin pack from the drawer of the night stand.

"Here," he said and he tossed them in Castiel's general direction. Cas watched the napkins land softly on the bed and didn't move.

"Trust me, Cas, you'll wanna clean that up soon." Dean said as he walked toward the restroom. It was then that he realized what that sound was. All the light fixtures, all the mirrors, even his cell phone… had cracked. He glanced back at the nearly lifeless Castiel, with his eyes wide.

"_holy shit" _he whispered to himself.

Castiel slowly sat up and grabbed the napkins. He began to clean his body off slowly, still in slight shock of what had happened in the past 20 minutes.

After he had found all of his clothes, that were scattered around the floor and he had dressed himself, although his hair was still quite a mess, he sat up on the bed and began to contemplate what had just happened, just then Dean walked back in the room from the bathroom. Neither of them was sure what to say to the other.

Then it happened. The door slammed open. Sam stared directly at Castiel and then at Dean, then back at Castiel.

"Dean… tell me you didn't." Sam spoke urgently.

Dean was slightly appalled, but there was no way he was talking about _that. _

"Do what?" He said, trying to act confused.

Sam opened his mouth, about to talk and then closed it when he saw the mirror.

"Oh god…. Oh god… you did."

Dean quickly turned his head toward the mirror and then to Castiel who looked just as confused as he felt.

"Sam, what the hell are you talkin' about?"

"I… I can explain."


End file.
